


I'm Happy You Came Into My Life

by CookieCuddler



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bum Tickling, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Smut and Fluff, ass eating, idk - Freeform, sure, uh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieCuddler/pseuds/CookieCuddler
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol just hit their 6th-month milestone and want to celebrate.





	I'm Happy You Came Into My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm garbage (I haven't updated in like 4 thousand years) but here's this! Happy New Years and practice safe sex, please! If you don't, do it with someone you trust!!!
> 
> Fun fact, I had to look up how sex feels without a condom and apparently it's more intimate (and better) without it. I knew the people who wear it hate it but I never knew that the other party loses sensitivity too? Of course, this is probably a person by person basis and I wouldn't recommend just, you know, letting anyone nut or nutting in everyone--I'm rambling on to the shit show. 
> 
>  
> 
> (This has almost nothing to do with the fic btw I'm just oversharing.)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, for whoever submitted this (like 4 years ago, wow) thank you and I hope you like it!!

“I want to try something new, tonight.”

Chanyeol sits straighter from his place on the floor, previously leaning over the small table that also serves as a desk. His fingers stick to the computer keys momentarily before returning to his bullshit of an explanation for a paper he should have started a week ago.

“What?”

Baekhyun observes how his boyfriend’s Adam’s Apple bobs when he swallows. His pair of wide framed glasses reflects the screen of his laptop, a blinking line indicating where Chanyeol's train of thought stopped. The sound of the backspace key clacks beneath Chanyeol’s fingers as he spells _particularly_ wrong for the fourth time in a row.

Baekhyun’s pencil lands on the table with a soft thud, on top of the crude doodles of him with a pirate ship and Chanyeol as a siren. “I want to have sex tonight.”

Chanyeol snorts and continues to type away on his computer. Baekhyun notices how his boyfriend regains his slouch over the makeshift desk.

“That’s not different, Baekhyun.” He moves his hands away from his keyboard, seemingly proofreading his paper.

“Yeah—” Baekhyun starts, “But, I want to try something we haven’t done before.”

“What haven’t we done before?” Chanyeol’s tone is incredulous as he turns away from his laptop.

“I was with Jongdae the other day—you know how we have lunch together after class?” Baekhyun scoots away from the table and faces Chanyeol, legs crossed. His fingers pick at the fabric of the puppy socks Chanyeol’s mom gifted him for Children’s Day.

Chanyeol nods. He mimics his boyfriend’s posture after closing the lid of his laptop.

“And he was talking about this new game he wanted to play that comes out on the 17th.” Baekhyun’s tongue swipes over his bottom lip. The last time he checked, it was past midnight which meant it’s officially their 6th month anniversary. He remembers the day they started dating in great detail. They went to one of those build and go fairs for a date. While riding the ferris wheel, the darkening sky and the lights from the other rides made everything scenic and perfect--the best atmosphere to ask someone to go steady. He asked Chanyeol if they wanted to make what they had official when they had reached the highest point, the view overlooking the fair and part of the parking lot. Thankfully, he agreed while blushing and spilling popcorn kernels everywhere.

The kiss they shared was one to remember. In the few weeks they were courting, there were many like it, even now that they made it to the 6th-month mark, but the way his lips tingled after they parted is something Baekhyun will never forget.

Chanyeol nods again, albeit skeptically.

“Today is the 17th so it’s been sixth months.” Baekhyun adds after the silence between Chanyeol and himself grows, “Since we started dating.”

Realization washes over Chanyeol’s face and a gleaming smile replaces his previous pout. From behind his glasses, his eyes crinkle; sparkling from the overhead light of his one bedroom apartment. He hugs Baekhyun, crushing the smaller man.

“Woo—we’ve been together for six months!” Chanyeol’s voice cracks under the pressure of his excitement. Baekhyun laughs as he wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s back, his fingers gripping the ratty t-shirt.

The duo parts with only a few centimeters between them. Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol’s eyes dart back and forth, presumably between his eyes and lips. He humors the lanky man and presses forward, connecting their lips in a chaste kiss. The feel of chapped lips against own causes a stirring in his lower belly. Kissing—really, just being around Chanyeol has this effect on him. He’s just some naïve twenty-two year old with a full life ahead of him, but something about this person sets him on fire and soothes his burns like no one else.

In the past, he debated if what he feels for Chanyeol is love. This feeling has grown within him for the last few weeks. It flows into him, slowly accumulating like the snow that falls from the sky. What he feels whenever he’s thinking about Chanyeol is warm. A comfort that’s always there and something he has a hard time parting from.

Chanyeol breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against Baekhyun’s, his breath warming his cheeks. “What did you have in mind?”

Baekhyun leans away after the bridge of Chanyeol’s glasses bite into his skin. “I want to make tonight special.”

“Never took you for the sentimental type.”

“One of us has to be.”

Chanyeol’s hands slide from Baekhyun’s hips to his backside. His fingers squeeze the flesh hidden behind a pair of black sweatpants. His eyes twinkle, “How special is special?”

“Um—” Baekhyun isn’t the nervous type, the opposite actually. The idea sounded great in his head but now he has to say it out loud, his heart races and he’s not confident his mouth will cooperate with him. “I had an idea—feel free to shoot it down. Definitely not one of my best—but, I was thinking we could, I don’t know, try having sex without a, you know, condom.”

Baekhyun shrinks under Chanyeol’s gaze. He can see the wheels turning in Chanyeol’s head by the way his head cocks slightly to the left. His cheeks redden with each passing moment.

“You want to…?” Chanyeol’s voice squeaks as he looks at his lap then Baekhyun’s lap, then his lap again.

Baekhyun nods.

“A-are you sure? I mean,” Chanyeol purses his lips and furrows his brows in thought, “I don’t have anything but this is a,” he pauses for a moment, “special thing you do with a special someone.”

Baekhyun swallows the disappointment that rises into his throat at the assertion he’s not a special someone to Chanyeol. Six months is a long time, at least to him, but he shouldn’t be surprised. They’re just two twenty-two-year olds with graduate school ahead of them. Having sex without a condom doesn’t mean they’re getting married but it feels a lot like it. “I…Yeah. It’s not like one of us can get pregnant.” He jokes in an effort to lighten a mood he potentially damaged.

“You’re special to me.” Chanyeol blurts while meeting Baekhyun’s gaze. “And I trust you, but this means, I’m special to you too?” His blush reached the base of his neck and rose to his hairline. He looks like a ripe but boyish tomato.

Baekhyun nods and bites the skin from his bottom lip. His hands leave the material of Chanyeol’s t-shirt and slide to his hips. He adds after another stint of silence, “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I do.” Chanyeol smiles softly.

Baekhyun smothers a laugh from Chanyeol’s ironic wording. He shrieks, falling into Chanyeol’s arms when the latter unironically squeezes his ass, ruining the moment. The duo falls on the floor, Chanyeol on his back and Baekhyun on top of him. After the minor laughing fit passes, Baekhyun supports himself on his elbows and stares at his dork of a boyfriend below him. His black hair fans around him and his glasses are cocked to the side, only one of the lens covering his eyes. They hold eye contact until Baekhyun takes Chanyeol’s glasses off, placing them neatly on the table, and leans down to capture his lips in a not so innocent kiss. Their lips move with an ease that is borne from experience. Baekhyun tilts his head to the right and grabs the base of Chanyeol’s jaw and Chanyeol squeezes then rolls his hands over Baekhyun’s pert ass cheeks. This incites a moan in the latter and he opens his mouth, eager to push his tongue against his boyfriend’s. With tongues in the mix, the kiss continues to escalate. Baekhyun’s hands slide into Chanyeol’s sweatpants and strokes, as much as he can in this current position, Chanyeol to full hardness.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol gasps when Baekhyun kisses down his neck, “my paper—”

Baekhyun hums and slides Chanyeol’s shirt from his frame. Once the fabric was on the floor, where it belonged, Baekhyun took his shirt off. He doesn’t miss how Chanyeol’s eyes look him up and down, lingering at the junction between his thighs where he’s sporting his own hard-on.

“When is it due?”

Chanyeol wets his lips with his tongue and closes his eyes in thought. “Thursday, I think?”

“Take a break and play with me.” Baekhyun hands slide up Chanyeol’s chest and his fingers massage the erect nipples.

Before Chanyeol could respond, Baekhyun joined their lips in another searing kiss. Their tongues tangle, tasting each other’s mouths. His hands move from Chanyeol’s nipples to his jaw and Chanyeol’s to push their erections together. Baekhyun breaks the kiss and sits up. He grasps their members in his hand and rolls his hips to feed the growing burn in his groin.  

“How should we do this?” Chanyeol gasps. His hands slip under the waistband of Baekhyun’s sweatpants.

Baekhyun stops his ministrations, much to Chanyeol’s whine of discontentment, and stares at his boyfriend with wide eyes. He never thought he’d get this far.

“Well…” Baekhyun trails off. He didn’t care who did what. The idea of cum in his ass didn’t seem appealing to him at all but this is Chanyeol. He continues, “You still have a paper to write—and it was my idea.”

Chanyeol’s hands still on Baekhyun’s backside, previously massaging the flesh. He closes his eyes and rolls his head to the side.

Baekhyun continues, “We can make a deal.” He inwardly grimaces, “Whoever tops has to eat their cum out the other’s ass.”

Baekhyun isn’t afraid of cum and had his fair share in his mouth, however, eating his own cum didn’t seem too appetizing. He knows his taste bad and he knows his daily diet of those cheap little sandwiches at the convenience store isn’t helping him any.

“You say that as if it’s a punishment.” Chanyeol’s eyes are open, now darker than before. “That’s probably the hottest thing you’ve ever said to me.” His hands massage Baekhyun’s ass with more vigor, pulling a whine from the latter.

Baekhyun’s breath is heavy at the sight of his boyfriend below him. Chanyeol has _that_ look in his eyes, the one where his eyes seem to sparkle. They rearrange themselves with Baekhyun still on top and Chanyeol’s hands smooth on his flared hips. Soon enough, their languid roll of their hips grow into pushing their dicks, wet with precum, against the other.

Baekhyun pants, his palms supporting himself on Chanyeol’s abdomen, “Do you want to eat my cum filled ass?” His eyes lull and heat sits on his cheeks at the mental image. He clenches at the idea of Chanyeol tongue in him again.

“God—” Chanyeol’s voice rumbles in his throat. He nods when words fail him.

They part, eager to make this fantasy reality. Chanyeol pulls his sweatpants down his body and tosses them with Baekhyun’s that he took off moments prior. His cock bounces then stands upright against his stomach at the movement, the head incredibly pink. Baekhyun crawls onto Chanyeol’s floor mattress, pushing the comforters to the side, and spreads his legs. After he found their trusty bottle of lube from under the pillow, a similar bottle in the same spot at his apartment, he pops the cap and spills a copious amount on the beds of his fingers. Baekhyun dips a finger into himself, his head falling into the pillow. The intrusion is welcomed but not pleasurable.

“I wanted to do it.” Chanyeol pouts, despite everything that’s going on, and leans over Baekhyun’s body on outstretched arms from between his legs.

Baekhyun pumps the sole finger inside himself while maintaining eye-contact. His blunt fingernail scraps his insides, causing his hole to spasm around his finger. He adds his index finger. “It took you too long.”

“I’m here now.” Chanyeol’s gaze flickers from Baekhyun’s busy fingers back to his face. The squish of the lube invades the previous quiet of the room.

“Watch me.” Baekhyun arches when he feels that tell-tale ache. He adds his pointer finger. Now with three fingers, he pants at the pressure of being filled. It’s not enough to get off but he doesn’t hate it and would miss it if he were to pull his fingers from himself. He closes his eyes at the growing sensations flowing into him. The fluttering of a distant orgasm and the heat that creeps on his skin causes his legs to shake. He wants more. When he curls his fingers, he releases a silent gasp, sparks of pleasure consuming him. His body rocks with his fingers to heighten the feeling. More, he needs more.

Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s wrist, stilling it, and pulls it from its position between his legs. Baekhyun sits up to oppose but stops himself when he sees Chanyeol pick up the bottle of lube and spread the substance on his fingers. Within a few moments, one of Chanyeol’s fingers enters his body. His spreads his legs wider to give Chanyeol more room.

“Better?” Chanyeol’s voice rumbles. He licks the swell of his bottom lip and his eyes dart from Baekhyun’s face to thrusting his finger.

Baekhyun sighs airily, “Yes.”

Better can’t begin to cover it. Fingering himself is nice. Assuming control is great but to be at the mercy of Chanyeol—it’s like a light switch. He bites his lip when Chanyeol adds another finger and pumps them more vigorously, the tips of each finger applying pressure at its deepest. Not searching but teasing. His hips stutter, unsure of what to do, and his grip on the mattress is intense. He still has one more to take. Chanyeol hums and peppers kisses on Baekhyun’s face as he increases his tempo. Baekhyun pants hotly against Chanyeol’s ears and his hips wiggle in anticipation, the ache within himself growing and the fire reigniting.

“Chanyeol—fuck,” Baekhyun whispers. His hands leave the bed sheet to grip Chanyeol’s back.

Chanyeol kisses behind his ear, “I can’t wait to fuck you.” And before Baekhyun could think of a response, he adds his final finger, pulling a gasp from his writhing boyfriend.

Baekhyun’s nails bite into the skin of Chanyeol’s back as the need for _more, more, more_ continues to build inside him. He attempts to meet Chanyeol thrust by thrust with each cant of his hips.

“Chanyeol, I think I’m ready,” Baekhyun whispers between gasps. Everything is hot. He arches his back when Chanyeol’s fingers curl to hook onto that special place inside of him.

“Are you sure?”

Baekhyun’s body screams in refusal because he’s close. Chanyeol’s fingers are the right amount of thickness and if they continue pushing into him like this, he could cum untouched. He nods nonetheless. A sigh of relief involuntarily leaves his mouth as Chanyeol pulls his fingers from his body. Their eyes meet when Chanyeol lathers himself with lubricant. Chanyeol’s large eyes stare into his, asking for confirmation that this is _really_ okay.

Baekhyun smiles lightly. He whispers, “Are you going to raw me or what?”

Chanyeol laughs, the tension flowing from his body. He nods with the softest voice he could muster, “I’m going to raw you so hard.” He lines himself at Baekhyun’s entrance, the tip of his dick pressing against the wrinkled skin.

This is it. No condom.

Chanyeol pushes in and after the first inch, his face falls into euphoria, a curse leaving his parted lips. Baekhyun holds his breath and grabs Chanyeol’s forearms for support.

“F—fuck.” Chanyeol’s mouth hangs open and his eyebrows are furrowed. His eyes sparkle, pleasure literally written on his face.

“It’s good for me too.” Before Chanyeol had entered him halfway, the tell-tale burning stretch competing with the festering pleasure in his lower gut, he could feel every vein and pull of skin. Everything is more intimate despite Chanyeol taking him missionary like any other day they have sex.

When Chanyeol finally slides home, he releases a sigh of relief and breathes heavily into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun felt full. So, so full. He can feel every twitch of Chanyeol’s dick. The glide felt smoother, and now that Chanyeol is inside, everything is warmer and wetter. They’ve never been so close.

“Are you ready?” Chanyeol whispers in Baekhyun’s ear.

Baekhyun murmurs while nestling his head next to Chanyeol’s, “Yes.”

Their tempo is slow at first. For Baekhyun, it made everything feel even more intimate. Heavy breaths warming his neck, the small whines that escape from Chanyeol’s mouth, and his heartbeat against his are another moment he won’t be able to forget. He could stay like this forever, Chanyeol rocking into him with patience while every push and pull simmers in his gut. A slow burn.

“Chanyeol--ah, fuck,” Baekhyun sighs as Chanyeol’s pace increases.  Soft mews escape his parted lips as they fall into a rhythm, the heat eating him from the inside out. He slides up the mattress and pants when they establish a harsher cadence. His legs climb to Chanyeol’s sides, as he is pushed closer to his climax. He gasps, “Let me see your face.”

Chanyeol sits up, one hand holding the back of Baekhyun’s knee, and he supports himself on a bent elbow. His cries of pleasure are louder and seem to bounce off the walls of the tiny apartment. He bites his bottom lip and closes his eyes when Baekhyun clenches unexpectedly. Baekhyun arches his back when Chanyeol’s dick nudges his prostate. He breathes, “Right there, Chanyeol—”

Chanyeol opens his eyes, his breaths harsher than before, “You’re so tight—tighter than before.”

Baekhyun watches how his boyfriend’s swollen lips move with each syllable. He wants those lips on his asshole.

“Baek—baby, I want to cum. I think I’m going to cum.” Chanyeol’s head falls back with his eyes screwed shut. He pants through his mouth noisily. “Fuck—” He whines.

Baekhyun hums, his breath caught in his throat. He’s nearing the edge too. “I can’t wait for you to eat my ass.”

Chanyeol sighs pathetically at Baekhyun’s declaration. His tempo increases to the point the slap of their skin rivals their mews of pleasure. “I’m going to cum.”

“I want it—”

“Baby, stop—” Chanyeol leans over Baekhyun’s frame and hides his face in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. His words warm Baekhyun’s skin, spurring him on.

“Hot and thick. You’re going to lick me clean, right? I want your tongue in my ass, licking against my walls saturated with your cum.”

“Fuck—” Chanyeol reaches in-between them and jerks Baekhyun off to the best of his ability. His strokes are messy and his hand is slick with precum in seconds.

Baekhyun cries out, “Please don’t stop!” He closes his eyes as the pressure and pleasure continued to build.  Everything is so hot. He’s so hot. His body is hot, the heat threatening to burn him alive. He attempts to meet Chanyeol’s sporadic thrusts, frantic to cum.  

Chanyeol sits up right before his orgasm washes over him. His eyes flutter then roll close he is hit with wave after wave, his eyebrows knocked together in concentration and his lips parted. His grip on Baekhyun’s knee is definite and he spills inside, flooding Baekhyun with warmth.

It’s a new sensation. Hot bursts shoot into him, heating the inside of his belly. He succumbs to his own orgasm at the idea of Chanyeol finding his own pleasure and filling him up as a result with load after load. He clenches, pulling a broken moan from the man above him, and he spurts in Chanyeol’s hand.

He’s never cum this hard in his life.

His entire body is alive in the way it screams in euphoria. He recites Chanyeol’s name as he continues to jerk. With a gasp, his body settles, each wave less intense than the last. Chanyeol falls into Baekhyun’s embrace, breathing harshly in his ears. They lay in silence, basking in the afterglow.

Chanyeol is the first to speak. “Fuck.”

Baekhyun forces a small whine from his throat. He wraps his arms around his back, and he folds his legs over his hips to keep Chanyeol inside him, his dick already softening inside him.

Chanyeol’s heater turns, filling the room with a peaceful ambiance. 

When Baekhyun had the strength to open his eyes, he’s met with Chanyeol staring at him with lidded eyes. He smiles at the sight and coaxes him in a gentle kiss. His lips tingle and he chases every twist of Chanyeol’s lips, not in hunger but affectionately. Chanyeol leans his forehead against his and exhales in his face. “I like you a lot, Baekhyunnie.” He kisses Chanyeol’s neck in response, nuzzling to his jaw afterward.

“I like you even more, Chanyeollie.” His voice is rough and it rivals Chanyeol’s natural speaking tone.

He loves him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

BONUS:

 

“Wow, I came a lot.” Chanyeol lays on his stomach from in-between Baekhyun’s legs. He’s still as naked as the day he was born. After a quick trip to the bathroom, it looks like he tried to fix his hair.

“We should wash your sheets afterward.” Baekhyun supports himself on his elbows, also as naked. He sucks air through his teeth when Chanyeol licks the inside of his thigh.  After cumming like he did, he’s skeptical if he’s capable of getting hard again, but the warmth of Chanyeol’s tongue on him has his blood running hot.

Chanyeol grimaces when he tastes himself. “I need to change my diet.” He continues, “You still swallow when I taste like this?”

Baekhyun nods. “I do it because I know you like it—I mean, if you don’t want to do it anymore…” He can’t hide his disappointment in his voice. As much as Chanyeol loves eating him out, he loves it just as much when Chanyeol eats him out.

“Of course I do. I’ll never turn down eating your ass, Baekhyun. You’re a delicacy.” He compliments smoothly. He licks the inside of Baekhyun’s thigh to his stretched hole where most of his load continues to spill onto the sheets.

Baekhyun rests his head on Chanyeol’s pillows and he massages his scalp, ruining Chanyeol’s feeble attempt to fix it. He closes his eyes as Chanyeol cleans his thighs, going as far as kissing them in appreciation after he’s finished. He bites his lip when Chanyeol spreads his ass cheeks apart. Chanyeol’s load, now cooler, drips from him and lands on the already soiled sheets.

“Shit.” Chanyeol curses softly. “Why are you so hot?” His breath is warm against Baekhyun’s skin, sending a tremble of want up his back.

Chanyeol’s first lick is shy, collecting just a bit of the cum that found its way out. His second, third, and fourth are more brazen. His tongue is flat against Baekhyun entrance (or exit). He follows this pattern, collecting what so happens to push its way out, then licks the sensitive skin with the flat of his tongue. Baekhyun sighs with the ministrations. He can feel himself harden with each passing second, the ache from before returning.

When Chanyeol’s tongue finally enters him, his sight becoming hazy. He sighs, “Chanyeol, you feel good.”

Chanyeol rises, his head peeking out from between Baekhyun’s parted thighs, “Tell me how good I am.”

Before Baekhyun had a chance to tease his boyfriend for his _very_ apparent praise kink, a moan cuts through his throat as Chanyeol’s tongue enters him again. His hands run through Chanyeol’s scalp, pulling at the strands as the ache from before returns at full force. Long and behold, he’s hard again. He wiggles his hips against Chanyeol’s mouth that started to eat him out in earnest.

“Your tongue feels so good, Chanyeollie.” He arches his back as Chanyeol moans into his asshole, sending vibrations straight to his dick. Chanyeol holds Baekhyun’s thighs apart and pushes forward, his nose nuzzling against Baekhyun’s balls.

 Baekhyun watches Chanyeol between his thighs. He strokes himself, collecting the precum at the tip to use as a make-shift lubricant. His other hand continues to push Chanyeol down, gripping the sweaty strands of dark hair. “Chanyeol, just like that.” He pants when Chanyeol detaches to lick a stripe from his balls to his entrance.

“You taste so good. I can’t get enough.” Chanyeol’s voice rumbles in his throat.

Another moan rips through Baekhyun’s throat when Chanyeol fondles his ass cheeks and thighs. His head falls deeper into the pillow and his hand picks up speed. He whines, “You like tongue fucking me?”

“God—yes.” Chanyeol makes eye contact with Baekhyun, holding him there, as he does just that. His tongue laps around the hole and dives deeper, massaging the wet walls.

“Lick me clean—God, don’t stop. You’re tongue—Chanyeol—” Baekhyun bounces against Chanyeol’s tongue as he clenches, a warning to his impending orgasm. His eyes roll back at the pressure building in his lower stomach again. He gasps, chanting Chanyeol’s name as he brought to the edge. “Chanyeol, I’m going to cum—I’m so fucking close.”

Chanyeol can only murmur against Baekhyun’s asshole in reply.

Baekhyun cums again, waves of pleasure taking over his body. It’s nowhere near as intense as his last one but he cries out and spills on his hand and stomach. Chanyeol sits up and embraces Baekhyun after his body relaxes.

Their eyes meet and Chanyeol offers Baekhyun a tired smile. After a few moments of silence, he grunts out, “You’re helping me with my laundry.”

Baekhyun nods, a smile of his own ghosting on his face, “But let’s sleep for a little while first.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~What’s dirty talk?~~

 

Sorry that this is so late ~~and so shitty~~ but this fic has been an on-going process for like a month (I know I’m slow). I wanted to get this finished (among other things) before the new year but I hope this is enough! I had (and is still currently experiencing) a bad bout of writers’ block. A few days ago, I couldn’t write anything no matter how hard I tried (so if you noticed that the second part of the fic sucks that’s why—that and I’m tired of looking at this. I feel if I continue to look at it I’m going to hate it again and we don’t need that negativity!!!!)

 

Hopefully, I’ll see you soon and Happy New Year!!!  (*•̀ᴗ•́*) و ̑̑

Let's be friends! Visit my ship blog [here](http://yeolhyunabode.tumblr.com/) and my ship twitter [here](https://twitter.com/YeolHyunAbode)! 


End file.
